Not what you think
by Smartcat101
Summary: Draco harry ron and Neville rule hogwarts, and Hermione, Ginny, Lavender and Luna are hopelessly in love with them. When there is a contest will they show them there not what they think.
1. Introduction

**Do I look like I own HP if I did Hermione would marry Draco. **

**By the way the was a disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter or Tom Felton.**

**Just to tell you so there are no questions **

**1. Ginny is in the same year as Hermione, Luna and Lavender **

**2. Hermione never met Harry and Ron on the train so there not friends **

**3. Draco, Ron, Harry and Neville are friends**

**4. Neville is popular **

**5. They basically rule Hogwarts **

**Thats it for now if there is anymore I'll let you know.**

**Smartcat101 **

" Doe Ray Me Fa -" Ginny's singing was interrupted by Hermione threatening to hex them if they don't shut up. " PLEASE SHUT UP AND LET ME SLEEP" Hermione screamed at Ginny and Lavender who where singing scales at different octaves. " We won't stop until you get up Mione." Lavender said while jumping on her bed, Hermione got up and muttered a simple dress up spell and her pjs melted into a fitting white top, black skirt that ended just above her knees, gryfindor tie, her Mary Janes and her robe. Hermione walked into the washroom brushed her hair, washed her face and brushed her teeth. " Hurry up theres only 15 mins left of breakfast." Ginny reminded her, I walked out of the washroom as Ginny handed me my books. " thanks." Hermione, Ginny and Lavender walked down to the common room and saw Luna " There you are you took forever." " Sorry some of us wouldn't get up." Ginny said and pointedly looked at me.

I blushed and looked down " Sorry Gin, you know I'm not a morning person."

"Yah I learnt that the hard way." We all laughed remembering the moment when Ginny woke Hermione up and the next day she dropped water balloons on her head and charmed her sheets to ice. " Come on I'm hungry let's go to the great hall."

That morning is when those 4 girls where amazing.

OK it's not amazing but review and tell me if I should continue.


	2. Announcements

Disclaimer: if i owned HP i wouldn't be writing a disclaimer would i.

Sorry if this is short but i just really wanna update for you guys.

_XxXxXxX_

When Hermione, Luna, Lavender and Ginny walked in they all blushed except for Hermione. " Why are you blushing?" " There looking our way?" Ginny mumbled.

Hermione was surprised that she didn't guess at first because they all had crushes on the guys who basically own Hogwarts. Not Dumbledore don't even think that eww. No they had On Harry Potter who Ginny had fallen deeply in love with. Neville Longbottom who Luna had fallen for, Ron Weasley who Lavender had fallen head over heels for, well me I had fallen for Draco but it was _VERY _obvious that he didn't like me back. I only had is attention when he was insulting me. Like now.

" Hey Mudblood, I see you finally found a hairbrush to tame that rats nest on your head." Everybody laughed around him.

" Dray stop picking on Granger." Harry said I shot him a thankful smile, but on the inside I was thinking ' How do I like him if he's only gunna pick at you'.

Thankfully Dumbledore stood up and everybody had quieted down. " Settle down, Settle down. Now I have some announcements to make, due to the war ending and these happy times some 3rd years and Prof. Flitwick has asked me for a talent contest, so in 1 month on October 19th we will have this contest. 4th-7th years only. On another date we will have one for 1st-3rd years. You may do any act you want, the sign up sheet for 4th to 7th years is behind the Slytherin table and 1st-3rd years is behind Ravenclaws. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask me. Dig in.

"Come on Mione let's sign up so we can sing." Luna pleaded " I don't know guys" Hermione said " Pllleeeaaassseee."

" Why would you sign up Granger you have no talents. What are you gunna do brew all the potions of the world and tell us there effects." Draco sneered

" You know what fine lets sign up." Hermione said.

"THANK YOU". Ginny Luna and Lavender squealed.

' What have I gotten into' hermione thought while Luna ran to sign up.

XXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXx

Thank you to everyone who reviewed I am looking for a Beta to help me cause I suck at punctuation.

sorry this is so short but I really wanted to post something I promise next chapter will be longer. If your confused Ron Harry and hermione never met on the train so Harry Ron Neville and draco became friends. also the 1st-3rd years are not allowed to watch the 4th-7th years because I thought about all the stuff and there is swearing so that's just to clear that up if you are confused.

Guest

This seems like it could be interesting pls update again soom with lengthier chapter pls im liking it already ! :)

thank you so much I'm sorry that it wasn't long just I wanted to see if people like it

Guest

Please continue... I will haunt u in ur sleep if u don't

i am very busy but I'll try my best.

FLCJ

Do continue!

Im guessing you like it thank you sweetie


	3. Planning

After classes we want to my dormitories to plan what we were going to do.

"Okay, in class I was thinking—shocker! that I could write the lyrics and make the music, and every time I complete a song I'll show you them, Ginny!"

"Yah, 'Mione!" she replied.

"You, Luna and Lavender will go choose a nice costume that relates to the song, okay."

"Fine with us." They all replied.

"There is a down side, though…each of us has to represent a house, because we kind of have to break the rules and in order for Dumbledore to agree we have to promote house unity, and, you know, all that crap."

Bloody hell, Hermione Granger breaking the rules; I never thought I would see the day." Ginny mumbled, while Luna and Lav snickered.

"Shut up, Ginny." I teased back.

"So who's gonna' represent which house?" Luna said.

"Wait, you guys agree to my plan?" I asked, surprised.

The girls looked at each other and replied "HELL YAH!" simultaneously. We all broke into peals of laughter.

"I'm representing Slytherin." I suddenly blurted out after our laughing fit.

"AW, HELL NO!" Ginny and Lavender screamed.

"I think it's a great idea." Luna said.

Ginny and Lavender just shot her a look that said 'what-da-fuck-is-wrong-with-you-do-you-want-us-to-send-you-to-St-Mungo's-mental-ward-because-you-lost-your-mind-ARE-YOU-CRAZY.'

Luna saw this and said: "Well, you heard Draco this morning; Slytherin is cunning and evil, and everything that Hermione is not: so it would be more of a shock. And Dumbledore knows how much Hermione hates Slytherins, so he would agree."

Ginny thought about this and said: "Well, if you put it that way; fine, but I'm not exactly happy about it." Lavender nodded her head to show her approval.

"I was thinking that Luna should represent Ravenclaw, 'cause it's her house. Makes sense, right?" They all nodded.

"And I think Ginny should be Gyffindor, 'cause her hair is red and all, no offence Lavender."

"None taken. I also agree. So I'll do Hufflepuff." Lavender said.

"So tomorrow we go ask Dumbledore for permission for everything."

"But you haven't told us everything." Ginny said.

"I know, just go along with everything I say, oaky?"

"Okay." They replied.

"Let's go to bed now." I said.

"Goodnight, guys." Luna said, heading for the door.

"Night, Luna!" we all replied

_Tomorrow is going to be hell._

_xxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it made my day. sorry its short but I got a little lazy. Next chapter will be longer I promise. Please review or no chapter. Maybe._

_smartcat101 and FLCJ _


	4. Authors note

**Hi everyone, this isn't a update sorry. **

**Since I haven't been getting a lot of reviews and stuff I might not continue this story. I'm sorry to everyone who wants it to continue but, I haven't been getting a lot of good comments. I may continue, but I will write other story's. **

**Smartcat101 **


	5. SMACK!

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been really busy. Thanks to shaymars who gave me inspiration and I'm dedicating this chapter to you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP :( but soon i will take over the wrld and J.K. Rowling will give me HP.**

**All inspiration goes to CherriLuvsMusic.**

**I forgot to add Draco and Hermione are Head boy and girl they have there own common room and there own dormitories, but they are allowed to sleep in Gryfindor tower ( hermione) or the slytherin dungeons (draco).**

Since the next day was a Saturday you had to be up between 9:00 - 11:30, and this gave Luna, Hermione, Ginny and Lavender to think about what they were going to say to Dumbledore.

Right now those girls were discussing, well more like arguing on what they were going to say.

" Ginny." Hermione said deathly.

" Y-yes Hermione." Ginny stammered. When Hermione was angry she get_s scary._

"WE ARE NOT ASKING DUMBLEDORE IF WE CAN HAVE ALCOHOL." Hermione screamed.

' Why?" Ginny asked.

" WHY? BECAUSE OUR PLAN IS ALREADY GOING AGAINST THE RULES IF WE ASK TO BRING IN FIREWHISKY HE WON'T LET US DO OUR PLAN. THATS WHY." Hermione finished

" We could sneak it in, and in the morning say someone brought in alcohol. See we don't get into trouble and our plan will still work." Luna said trying to calm down Hermione.

" Okay your right. Sorry Gin for screaming i just really want this to work so I got a little mad." Hermione said while hugging Ginny.

" I understand, so were sneaking in firewhisky?" Ginny asked

" Yes." Hermione said

" Okay so lets go and get some breakfast 'cause I'm getting hungry, then we go to Dumbledore." Lavender said

So all the girls went down to breakfast and when they walked in they walked past Harry and Co,

" Wow Granger how do you live with that bush, I bet your parents couldn't even control it." Draco sneered

Hermione paused and memories flooded back to her head and how her parents died int the war by some Death Eaters, who attacked her house.

" What did you say." Hermione said as she slowly turned around anger filling her body.

" What are you def Granger? I said; Wow Granger how do you live with that bush, I bet your parents couldn't even control it." He laughed nobody did they all knew Hermione's parents died and apparently he didn't.

Sadly the whole school was watching and it was 10 so everybody was awake.

**_SMACK!_**

Hermione slapped him. Hard and there was a big red mark on his face.

**_" DONT EVER TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS DEATH EATERS LIKE YOU KILLED THEM SO SHUT THE FUCK UP." _**

It was silent in the great hall so Hermione's voice bounced off the walls.

Hermione stormed out of the great hall crying.

While inside great hall was a mess.

" Whats wrong with you Dray." Harry asked.

" That was rude did you not know her parents are dead." Harry finished.

" Go apologize Draco." Neville said.

" What are yo crazy no." Draco argued.

" Draco." Ron, Neville and Harry said

" Uggg fine but i don't know what good it will do." Draco said eventually said.

While they were talking Ginny, Luna, and Lavender were seething.

Lavender the quietest of all 4 of them did something unexpected, she walked up up to Malfoy tapped him on the shoulder while ignoring the protests of the other 2.

" Malfoy." She said glaring at him

" Lavender come back please." Ginny tried to persuade her to come back, scared of what she would do because she was very protective of all of them.

" What do you want Brown."

**_SMACK! _**

The great hall was silent again. Lavender just punched Draco straight in the nose, much like Hermione in 3rd year.

"_**BROWN WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" **_Draco screamed.

" _**YOU HURT OUR FRIEND YOU DESERVED IT YOU JERK! WHAT THE FUCK ISYOUR PROBLEM." **_ Lavender screamed back.

All the teachers and students were shocked. Lavender _never ever _swore and nobody swears in front of the teachers.

" Lavender." Luna's voice rang out in the great hall

" Let's go." Ginny finished.

Then she stormed out of the hall followed by Ginny and Luna.

While the whole hall was still shocked.

XXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxXXXXXxxxXXXx

Okay there we go finished. I didn't send this to my beta so if the grammar and punctuation isn't good just ask me and I'll fix it. EVERY 5TH REVIEWER gets a SPOILER. So PLEASE REVIEW. You must be singed in or leave a email address.

Luv all of you,

Smartcat101


	6. makeovers

All the teachers and students were shocked. Lavender _never ever _swore and nobody swears in front of the teachers.

" Lavender." Luna's voice rang out in the great hall

" Let's go." Ginny finished.

Then she stormed out of the hall followed by Ginny and Luna.

While the whole hall was still shocked.

XXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxXXXXXxxxXXXx

Since Lavenders little 'chat' with Draco they never got breakfast for Hermione or themselves, so that's how they found themselves in the kitchens watching hundreds of little house elves. Some cleaning, others yelling orders, cooking and staring into space.

"Dobby." Ginny called hoping he would show up.  
" Hermione Grangers friends how can Dobby help?" Dobby squeaked bowing down so low that his nose touched the ground.  
"Well we didn't get breakfast and neither did Hermioneb, so can we please get some food?" Luna asked sweetly.  
" Where is Miss Hermione?" Dobby asked.  
" She left because she got angry at Malfoy." Lavender filled in for the confused house elf.  
" Of course, of course, your foods will be coming." Dobby said disapperating.  
" How did Hermione know Dobby? I thought he 'served' Harry potter?" Lavender asked not knowing the story.  
" Well, Hermione told me that when we were in the Order she, Harry, Ron and Neville became, like, friends. Sorta, and well harry introduced Dobby to Hermione and yah. But the thing is Hermione and Draco's, like, hatred became deeper." Ginny filled in.  
"Ohhh... That's weird yet good." Lavender said.  
" Misses here is yours food; enjoy." Dobby said holding two plates, while two other house elves followed him both with two more plates.  
" Thank you, Dobby, so much." Lavender said.  
" No problems, misses." Dobby said bowing. " Please tell Miss Hermione Dobby says hello."  
" Ok, Dobby, thanks again." Ginny said leaving the kitchens.  
" Ok, I think Hermione will be in Gryiffindor common room." Luna said  
" Yah, let's hurry so nobody sees us."

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXX

When the girls found Hermione she was a sobbing mess and she was holding a picture of she and her parents.

" Hermione it's ok, _shhhh_ have a little orange juice." Ginny said hugging her friend.  
Since Hermione's nose was blocked she couldn't talk properly so it sounded like.. " Hermione, look it's ok he's a jerk ok, _shhh_ just take some deep breaths." Luna said; sadly it didn't work. " But bees a berk bat by bove." Hermione said crying even harder

" What?" Lavender asked.

" She said: ' but he's a jerk that I love." Ginny said sadly.

" Oh… Here, Hermione, listen - Ginny move- how about we eat and go to Hogsmead and go shopping, ok?" Lavender said.

" WTF BEARS A BOGSBEAD BRIP TOBDAY I BORGOT." Hermione screamed.

" Yeah, Hermione. Eat, freshen up, and we'll go, ok? How does that sound?" Luna said.

" Bokay." " _purgare nasi_." Hermione said pointing her wand at herself, she took a deep breath.

" Ahh, much better." Hermione said.

" Here let me clean you: _Scourgify_." Ginny said performing the charm.

" Ok, I'm gunna change and grab a bite, you guys do the same and Luna, you can get your clothes from Ravenclaw tower and change here." Hermione said.

XXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxx

When Hermione came out of the washroom 20 minutes later, Ginny, Lavender and Luna were very surprised.

"WTF HAPPENED TO YOU, OMG." Ginny said, looking at Hermione as if she was Voldemort himself.

" Wanted a change." Hermione replied causally.

" A CHANGE, HERMIONE! YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL!" Lavender said. Which was true; Hermione was wearing tight light blue skinny jeans, a hip hugging white sweater, black boots and a nice woolen hat, she had also straightened her hair so it was in nice waves. Her make up was pink lip-gloss and nice copper eye-shadow and eyeliner. Even though it was September, it was quite cold.

" Hey, you guys look beautiful too." Hermione said; which was also true. Ginny was wearing black skinny jeans and a dark blue sweater with black running shoes. Her makeup was kept light; pink lip-gloss and black eye liner. Lavender was wearing white jeans and a gold sweater, with white running shoes, she was wearing no lip-gloss and gold eye-shadow and black eyeliner with mascara. Luna was wearing shiny black pants and a grey lace sweater and silver running shoes, and no makeup.

" Hey, it's like 12:30-ish so lunch will he ending soon; let's go." Luna said.

" Ok, but let's not make a grand entrance like some people would *cough cough* , Ginny." Hermione said.

" Hermione, don't be silly we're not gunna make a grand entrance." Ginny said

" Good -" Hermione said, but before she could finish her sentence, Ginny interjected.

" We're gunna make a massive entrance, plus it's good when were allowed Hogsmead trips: we can wear our own clothes." Ginny said.

XXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxx

" Ginny, one day I'm going to murder you. Why am I going through with this plan?" Hermione said standing outside the great hall doors.

" 'Cause you love me and one day you'll thank me." Ginny said about to open the doors.

" WAIT, let me take off my hat." Hermione said.

" No, you look fine." Ginny said: but seeing Hermione's glare, she let her put it in her bag.

" Ok, I'm ready." Hermione said locking hands with Ginny and Luna who both locked hands with Lavender.

" Ok, let's go." Ginny said opening the door.

Silence. That's what they got as they walked in; peoples' mouths were open (some with food), people had forks and spoons half way to their lips. The dam broke when people started whispering things such as " WTF", " OMG Hermione granger." and " Who the hell are they?" Even Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye like no other time. But the funniest reaction was Harry Ron, Neville and Draco's: they were just staring with their mouths' open.

As they parted to go to their tables; Hermione, Ginny and lavender, and Luna sat down as if nothing is wrong, while the students and teachers looked as if Voldemort had just walked in.

" Granger?" Draco asked. Sadly he was at Gryffindor table and he should really think about what he is saying in a dead silent great hall.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXX

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING IM SO SO SOOOO SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE SOONER.

PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEE REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

Smartcat101 and FLCJ.


End file.
